


Softer Omens (or, What We Had to Do for Love)

by Delphi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, Inspired By A Softer World, M/M, Pining, Treat, a softer world remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: A set of ten three-panel comics combining the visuals of Good Omens with the text of A Softer World.





	Softer Omens (or, What We Had to Do for Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).

> All text is borrowed from [A Softer World](http://www.asofterworld.com) with full credit to Joey Comeau and Emily Horne.


End file.
